


It Started with a Mistletoe

by RedNorski



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, like 20 chapters, this be a longass fic ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNorski/pseuds/RedNorski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erisolsprite explodes and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Explosions, Cronus, and Pizza

 

Erisolsprite sparked and crackled. This was it, he was finally going to explode. Being stuck with the troll that the other hated most was just too much for the sprite. Sparking, giving off a bright green glow, the sprite thought back to all the annoying times it had argued with itself, all the times it had to deal with that annoying Jake human. Oh, Erisolsprite was done with that. The bright green light the sprite gave off flashed, and with that, it was over. The sprite had finally exploded.

No more Erisolsprite. Never to be seen again. Jake didn't really care, he kind of had just died so... yeah. Jake didn't have a sprite, meaning ARquiusprite was the only alpha sprite left. That weird, sweaty sprite with the anime shades. Yeah, that guy. Nobody really like that guy. Equius was nice but that sprite is just... no.

==> [S] Be the rather happy violetblood

Finally, finally you were free from that asshole Sollux. You were finally free to live a nice Sollux-free afterlife in the dream bubbles. Sure, there would be annoying alternate Solluxs, but none could be worse than the one you got stuck in a sprite with. You were free from that one. More free than that gay swimming anime. 

Sol, on the other hand, you really don't know where he went. He kind of just disappeared after the sprite exploded. Probably ran off with Feferi or something, that matesprit-stealing douche. Oh well, that just meant you'd never see that Sol again. Yay you. 

==> [S] Eridan: Run into that one greaser

Oh cod no not him. You sigh. Looks like you finally get to see your not-so-wonderful dancestor again. Cronus just grins this cheesy grin. "Vwell look vwho it is. I hawven't seen you in a vwhile. You knovw, you still ovwe me that date~" he says in such an annoying tone. Fuck him and his fucking annoying accent, even if it is rather similar to yours. "Ugh Cro I really do not wwant to go on that date right noww." You say annoyedly. But he's not giving up yet. "C'mon chief, please?" he says with that desperate tone in his voice and stupid accent and ugh you almost hate him more than you hate Sollux.

Yet as much as you want to say no, he is a violetblood after all, and even an Ampora at that, so maybe he might be worthy of just one date. You think about it for a moment. If you go on one silly little date, will you probably start flushing for him? Hell no. You're not that desperate despite what the fandom thinks of you. Cronus on the other hand, yeah he's that desperate.

"Oh alright fine Cro... I'll go on one date wwith you, but just one, got it?" You say, making sure that he understands that this is only a one time thing. "Yeah, I got it babe~" he says, again with that cheesy grin. You already hate this decision. Maybe you should've just dumped him right here and now. You were probably going to dump him eventually anyway. Oh well. Maybe it wont be that bad. **  
**

== > [S] Eridan: Attend date with shitty dancestor

You are now sitting inside some random hive that you assume is Cronus's. Glancing around the room you're standing in, you sigh. You decide to take a seat on the couch, sprawling out onto the entire couch. Cronus, at the moment, is in the nutrition block making gog knows what for you to eat. You really are hungry, but you're almost scared to eat Cro's cooking. You yourself are a terrible cook and you wouldn't be surprised to find that all Amporas are.

Cronus walks into the room you're in and sits on the couch with you, you're taking up the entire couch so he barely has any room to even sit. "Uh... sorry chief," he begins to say, "I vwas gonna make pasta but I kinda ruined the sauce. Do you vwanna just order from Troll Pizza Hut?" You glare at him. "Do they evven havve Troll Pizza Hut in the dream bubbles?" you ask. "Vwell a' course they do! I order from there all the time!" he says, smiling at you. Not that cheesy fucked up grin, but an actual nice smile. Surprisingly, it's almost cute. Almost of course. Cronus Ampora could never be completely cute.

"Okay then, order from the Troll Pizza Hut. An' for me get a large pepperoni pizza wwith extra cheese an' wwhatevver drink they might havve as long as it's not Faygo." you say. Cronus dials the Pizza Hut's number and repeats your order into the phone, also ordering a salad for some reason. "Okeydokey~ We'll have your order right over in about ten minutes~" says the pizza delivery guy over the phone. Now all you can do is wait for the pizza.

Cronus turns on the TV and plays his favorite movie for the billionth time. It's that terrible movie from the human fifties. You don't pay attention to it, though. Your mind wanders to other things. Things like whether or not you'll ever see Feferi again. Sure, you'll definitely see alternate timeline Fefs and doomed timeline Fefs, but will you ever see your Fef again? Probably not, but oh well. You have other things to think about now. The pizza's here.

Cronus opens the door and takes the pizza, pays the delivery troll, and slams the door in his face. Aww, poor delivery troll. He looked kinda sad when Cro slammed the door like that. You don't care though. You've got your pizza so you're happy.

You take a slice and quickly eat it. OW! It burns your mouth. You should've probably let it cool off first. Now your tongue really hurts and you don't trust the pizza anymore. Cronus had already finished his salad and ate two entire slices of pizza without burning himself. How the hell does he do that?! You really do not know. You sigh and take a tiny bite of your pizza to see if it has cooled off yet. It seems about the right temperature to eat, but you take small bites just to be safe.

==> [S] Timeskip

About two hours pass and you and Cronus have eaten all the pizza, the movie is over, and you sat around for a while just listening to Cro tell shitty jokes that made you giggle. Sadly for Cronus, all good things must come to an end and you decide this date is over. 

With a half smile, you say, "Wwell Cro, this wwas nice but i best be goin'. See you around." and with that, you start to leave. "Vwait," Cronus starts, "Um... do you think vwe could maybe do this again sometime?" "Hmm," you say, "Howw about no." Cronus frowns. "Vwell, could you at least kiss me goodbye?" You sigh and kiss his cheek. "Alright there's your kiss. Bye!" and with that, you're gone.


	2. He's Blind, You Blinded Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan finally meets up with the blind Sollux again.

[S] ==> Eridan: Sit there and be a seadweller

Isn't that what you always do though? Anyway, you're sitting on the ground, alone in a dream bubble. You're not sure if this is someone else's dream bubble or your own, but all you know is that you're alone. Or, maybe not. You hear something, probably someone, and then sigh. Great. Another dead person to talk to. Or it could be an alive person who's asleep, or it could be Sollux or Aradia. You really hope it's not Sollux.

You look up. Just great, it is Sollux. How fucking wonderful. "Hello land dwweller," you say. "Eridan...is that y0u?" Sollux asks. "Wwell a course it's me who the fuck else could it be?" you answer annoyedly. Sollux looks... different. He's wearing some sort of red and blue eyepatches rather than his normal 3-D glasses and doesn't have his stupid teeth or his lisp. Wait... this is the Sollux you blinded, isn't it?

Just to make sure, you ask, "So, wwhich timeline are you from?" He sighs. "The 0ne where y0u kn0cked my eyes 0ut." Oh. Yeah. You blinded that one. "Oh.... wwell I guess I might be sorta sorry about that," you say, not really meaning it. He frowns. "Meh, d0n't be s0rry. It's better this way. The v0ices d0n't scream anym0re n0w, and when I l0st my teeth, that stupid lisp of mine apparently went with it. It feels nice t0 be able t0 say w0rds with S's in them. Heheh... sassafras-" "Alright alright Sol that's enough," you interrupt. He's so... annoying. Even without his lisp he's annoying as hell. Dare you say, he was less annoying with it. Changing the subject, you say, "So Sol, howw does it feel to be blind?"

He pauses, like he's thinking about it. "Well," he begins, "I 0bvi0usly can't see much, in fact I can barely remember what my 0wn face l00ks like. S0metimes I have t0 like, feel my face s0 I d0n't c0mpletely f0rget."

You think about that for a moment. What if... what if he doesn't remember your face? You don't know why, but something about him forgetting your face upsets you. "Um, Sol, do you remember wwhat I look like?" He turns his head, as if he was looking off to the side. "Eh, I remember y0u were ugly, I'm n0t t00 sure ab0ut the details, th0ugh. I remember y0u being pretty tall, taller than me. Um... your h0rns were all zig-zag like, right?" You blink. "Excuse me, but did you just say I wwas ugly?" you ask, rather annoyed. He scoffs, and gives his simple answer: "Yes. And?"

Okay. Now you're mad. "Uh, no. I am not fuckin' ugly. I'm much better lookin than you'll ever be. I'm Eridan fuckin' Ampora for cod's sake, I'm probably the best lookin thing these dream bubbles wwill evver see. You, on the other hand, could use some wwork. I mean look at you, you're fuckin' gross. 'A course I should expect from a lowwblood, though."

Well, that last part wasn't exactly the truth. Sollux was pretty good looking, but you wouldn't dare tell him so.  Sollux didn't seem to care much though, as he kept a blank expression and said "Uh huh, sure. Whatever then."

You feel the need to change the subject again. Sighing, you say, "So anywway, don't you havve things you gotta go do? Like, wwheres your perfect little matesprit Ara? Shouldn't you be wwith her?" "Umm well," Sollux begins to say, "Aradia um... kind 0f br0ke up with me." Oh.  _Oh._ Shit. You probably just upset him, bringing that up at the wrong time like that. Wait, wait, why do you care that you upset him? You hate him, right? Yeah, you do. You totally do. Nothing but pure hate here. Or... do you hate him? You're actually not quite sure. You should probably go think about that.

For some reason you feel like you can't talk to him anymore. "Wwell sorry Sol but I gotta run. Bye!" And with that, you just run away, your think pan processing what the hell just happened.

[S] ==> Eridan: Think

Your think pan is still attempting to process what the fuck just happened back there. You hate Sollux, right? What happened to that? Suddenly you just can't hate him anymore. You can't. No, but he's blind, you fucking blinded him. You can't just suddenly not hate him anymore. Just a sweep ago, you hated him enough to kill him. But what do you feel for him now? Simple dislike? A neutral feeling? Pity? No, no no no. It can't be pity. Not now. Not after all the shit that's happened between you two.

You take a deep breath and tell yourself to calm down. Stop thinking about him, cod damn it! Stop stop stop! You're so lost in thought that you don't even notice yourself banging your head against a wall. Where did that wall come from? Are you in a different bubble now? Ah, who cares. All you can think about now is Sollux and- stop! You try to get your mind off him, try and fail.


	3. Flustered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eridan gets all flustered and Sollux experiences a flushcrush.

[S] ==> Be the blind asshole

Your name is Sollux Captor and you're silently watching as Eridan bangs his head against a wall and mumbles to himself about feelings for you. You're pretty sure that he doesn't know you're there, and you'd prefer to keep it that way, considering that if he knew you were there he'd probably flip out. You watch as he continues to bang against what you're assuming is a wall. You have to assume because you can't actually see it.

You watch Eridan as he mumbles to himself, although what he's going on about doesn't make too much sense to you. Something about feelings for you? It almost sounds like he's trying to hold back flushed feelings, which that might be fun to use against him later. But for now you decide that you're done listening to him ramble on in mumbles to himself. You start to leave, but then trip over something and fall with a loud crash. Yeah, now Eridan has definitely noticed you. 

[S] ==> Eridan: Freak the fuck out

Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. That's all that runs through your mind when you notice that Sollux had been standing there for probably this entire time. You didn't notice him until he tripped and fell, so you could only make a guess at how long he'd been here.

"Uh... hi Sol," you mumble, "you didn't um... hear any a that did you?" "I heard s0me," he says. Well fuck. "Howw much exactly did you hear?" you ask awkwardly. "Just en0ugh t0 pr0bably use against you later," he says with a smirk. You're starting to worry, he might have heard way more than you'd like him to. You take a deep breath, then let it out with a sigh. You notice your face heating up just slightly with a light violet blush. "Alright then," you say, "wwell I guess I'm leavin now. Bye!" and with that, you're gone again.

[S] ==> Be Sollux again because why not

Yep. You could already tell he's totally flushed for you an Eridan probably doesn't even realize it yet. Just the tone in his voice when he spoke to you gave it away. And although you couldn't see it, you could somehow tell he was blushing.

Something about that, you don't know what, but something about the thought of him blushing makes you smile. Could it be, could it possibly be that you're flushed for him as he is for you? Maybe, probably. But you wouldn't dare admit it, or at least not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey a short chapter


	4. Ah, Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas season and Sollux goes on an adventure to find a nice warm sweater, then has an idea for the perfect Christmas present for Eri.

[S] ==> Be Sollux

You smile to yourself, breathing in the cold air of the season. The human holiday of Christmas is just a few weeks away and the entire dream bubbles are celebrating. You can feel the warmth of the glowing decorative holiday lights that have been strung everywhere by Aradia, who was in charge of decorating the dream bubbles for the Christmas season. 

Oh how you wish you could see it, the chilled blanket of snow that encases the bubbles, the brightly colored lights that have been strung everywhere. But your inability to see the holiday does not stop you from celebrating it. Human holiday or troll, a holiday is a holiday and even you love holidays. Especially the ones that involve giving and receiving presents. 

You just now realize how fucking cold it is out here. What do you think you're doing in that thin tee shirt? You decide that you need something more like a large, thick sweater, but where would you get one? You guess it's time to start wandering the dream bubbles until you find somewhere you might find a sweater. 

You pass through many bubbles, overhearing fragments of many conversations as you pass by. You can hear Karkat's shouts, Vriska's complaints, and the incoherent babbling of Mituna ("0MG L47UL.. PHHP78L8")

Finally, you run into Kanaya. "Oh Hello Sollux. Did You Need Something?" "0h, well it's really c0ld 0ut here and I was h0ping y0u might have a sweater I c0uld b0rrow?" "Oh Of Course. I Keep A Stack Of Lovely Sweaters With Me At All Times Specifically For That Purpose. It Sure Is Chilly Out This Time Of The Sweep, Even In The Bubbles. Here, Have A Yellow Sweater."

With that, she slips a huge yellow sweater on you, and oh it's so warm and soft. "Heh, thanks Kanaya," you say with a smile. "No Problem." she replies happily. 

Now that you have a nice cozy sweater, you should probably get into the holiday spirit and start thinking about things like what you're going to give everyone as Christmas presents. With Porrim's help, you could pick out a nice dress for Kanaya, and Karkat would probably settle for one of your older husktops as a gift, but what to get everyone else?

Then suddenly, you have an idea on what to give Eridan, and you know for a fact that it'll be the best present he's ever gotten. This present is going to take a lot of work, planning, and a little help from a few shipping experts. You believe that the Leijons are the go-to girls for shipping matters. This should be interesting.


	5. Merry Christmas You Little Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Leijons set up Eridan's Christmas "present"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this on Christmas but hey I was busy. Merry December 26!

==> Sollux: Find Nepeta and/or Meulin

After some aimless wandering around, you finally stumble upon Nepeta, who seems happy to see you as always. " ":33 < Hello Pawlux!" she says happily. Then, with a kitten-like purr, she asks you, ":33 < Are mew getting into the Christmas spirit?" You chuckle softly, smiling at her. "Yeah, I guess y0u c0uld say that. But hey, I need y0u t0 help me with s0mething." ":33 < Oh? And what would that be?" "Well, I need t0 get a Christmas present f0r s0me0ne. And c0nsidering y0u're a shipping expert, I th0ught y0u'd be able t0 help me with that." Nepeta seems confused. ":33 < Okay but what does shipping have to do with that?" "Well..." you begin, "See I'd like it t0 be a s0mewhat r0mantic present..." Nepeta gasps. ":33 < Ohoho I see~ Who's this present for~?" "It's for Erid-" Before you can finish your sentence, she interrupts ":33 < 33333333 I knew mew'd fall for him eventually! I'll go get Mewlin and we'll plan the greatest present ever for mew!" And with that,  she runs off to get Meulin.

After a bit of Nepeta and Meulin planning, they have everything set up. All that's left to do is get Eridan over here and watch the plan unfold. Of course you can't literally watch because you're blind but still. 

Right now you're sitting on a rather large couch in a small building that Nepeta refers to as ":33 < Leijons' Shipping Corner". According to her, this is the place she uses to set up dates and try to make her ships canon. Meanwhile, Meulin is off to find Eridan and drag him here. 

[S] ==> Eridan: What the hell Meulin?

What the actual fuck. Meulin is dragging you all over the place while chanting "\\(^=U=^)/ CANON ERISOL! CANON ERISOL" and to be honest it's rather creepy. However, with a mention of "EriSol", you feel you may actually get something good out of this.

She drags you to a building with "Leijon's Shipping Corner" painted in green paint on the front door. Upon entering the building, you notice a not so well hidden secret camera which is probably for Meu to spy on you with. 

Looking to your right, you notice Nep staring at you. Great. She's here to spy on you in person. You assume this is some sort of shipping scheme and somewhere in here is the person Nep ships you with.

You look around the room. There's not much furniture in here, just a large couch, a TV, and a little bokshelf in the corner with various books on it. Wait, wait, back to the couch. There's someone sitting on it, probably the person Nep ships you with. Hey, would you look at that. It's Sol.

 You glance up at the ceiling. Oh fuck. Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck. It's that leaf. The human traditional Christmas kissing leaf is hanging right above you. Mistletoe, you think it's called? Something like that. Sol sta nds up from the couch, as if he knows the mistletoe is there. Maybe he does. Maybe Nep told him. But oh fuck Sol is going to kiss you and if you said you weren't excited you'd be lying.

He walks up to you, tilting his head up as if he's trying to look at your face. You can see Sol's face tint slightly yellow with a blush, your face heating up with its own blush as well. 

He leans in and kisses you, soft and sweet and slowly. His lips are a bit dry but the way they amazingly move against yours makes up for it. Your cheeks are a dark violet at this point, your face feeling hot with the blush. You're kissing him deeply now and enjoying every moment.

He pulls out of the kiss and smiles at you. You smile back, and oh you really wish he could see it. "Hey, ED?" he suddenly asks you. "Hmm?" you ask him. "Merry Christmas y0u little shit."


	6. Random AN

This is not an actual chapter, but a quick author's note. I will be changing the title of this work to "It Started with a Mistletoe" because due to recent chapters, it simply fits better.


	7. You Went and Fell in Love Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that sweet, loving mistletoe kiss things get hot and maybe even smutty. (Actually there's no smut until next chapter)

[S] ==> Sollux: Remember 

Wow. Just absolutely wow. You just kissed Eridan fucking Ampora under a mistletoe and damn did you enjoy it. He's hugging you now, holding you close in his arms and wow you love him. Wait, what? You love him. That feels a bit weird thinking that to yourself. You love Eridan. You've fallen for Eridan Ampora of all the people it could have been. If someone had told you that when you were alive you would have laughed and punched them in the gut, but now it somehow makes perfect sense.

You really wish you could see him right now, see his eyes, his smile. You never did get to see his smile. Maybe someday you can have Aranea heal your eyes or something so you'd get to see that. You think back to back when you could see, try to remember all the details of Eridan's face. You remember how he'd make this adorable pouty face when he was annoyed or upset, the irritated frown he'd show you when you insulted him. Right now you'd give anything to see his face.

[S] ==> Sollux: Back to reality

You've been spending the past ten minutes lost in your mind while he hugs you and you think he might have kissed your cheek a few times. He also said something, but you didn't quite catch it. "Uh Sol, are you evven listenin'?" "0h s0rry. What did y0u say?" He pauses for a moment. "I uh... I said I lovved you." "L0ve y0u t00."

He leans down and kisses you deeply and passionately. The way he holds you is just too perfect. He has his arms around you and lips pressed lovingly to yours. You hesitate for a moment then lick at his lips, which he opens his mouth just slightly after you do so. You slide your tongue along his lips then slip it between them, moaning quietly when he presses his tongue to yours. You just now remembered Nepeta is still watching you and Meulin probably is too, but right now you couldn't care less.

The kiss is so enjoyable, and it seems to last forever. His lips are amazingly soft, ane the way his tongue swirls around yours is the best thing you have ever felt. Slowly, he pulls out of the kiss. The sound of his breathing after the kiss when it's all sped up and louder than usual is truly a beautiful sound. He mumbles a quick "I lovve you" and you mumble it right back. It's the truest thing you've ever said. You love him so much and you'll never stop.

[S] ==> Eridan: Really Nep?

Nepeta walks over to the both of you and forcefully pull you apart. ":33< I hate to break up a mewtiful moment betw33n one of my OTP's, but I n33d to speak to Mr. Ampurra fur a mewment. In purrivate." "Um alright," You say with a sigh. She then drags you to a corner and whispers, ":33< Mew two should get smutty~" You look at her confusedly. "Get wwhat?" ":33< Mew know, smutty. The fanfiction term fur all up and sexy~" She winks at you. Oh so that's where she plans to take this. Alright. That works you guess. So you're supposed to get "smutty" with Sol. That shouldn't be too much of a problem.

"So wwhat, am I just supposed to go an say 'hey Sol wwe should pail'?" ":33< No silly! Mew have to set up the mood fur it!" "An howw the hell do I do that?" ":33< Just keep doing what mew are doing and hint at it until he gets it." Nepeta then winks at you and walks away. Okay this may be harder than you thought. 

==> Eridan: Set up the mood 'fur' it

You go back to Sol and wrap your arms around him again. You hug him and hold him close while he hugs you back and kisses your cheek. You almost can't believe this is happening, it seems too good to be true. Standing there in the middle of a room Nep set up for you, hugging and kissing your amazing matesprit. Matesprits. You and Sol are matesprits now and that's the best thing that's ever happened. He's the first matesprit you've ever had, and hopefully the only one because right now he's all you could ever want.

Just as you're about to attempt to do as Nep said and get things a bit "smutty", Sol grabs you by the scarf, pulls you down, and kisses you deeply. Maybe he's got the same idea about this smutty stuff? You don't know but you're definitely not complaining. He pushes you back a bit as he kisses you and you fall back onto the couch behind you. He sits down on the couch next to you, still holding the kiss. By the time he pulls out of the kiss for air, you're laying on top of him on the couch and your face is flushed dark violet. You can see a gold-yellow blush tinting his face as well. 

After the kiss had been over for a few seconds you take a moment to look at the situation you're in. You're on top of Sol. Okay. Sol is smiling at you and his smile is really beautiful. You should probably tell him that but okay. Right now you can't think about anything other than Sol so you should probably just focus on telling him that.

"Y0u kn0w I l0ve y0u s0 much," he says, smiling. "I lovve you too an your smile is really amazin'." "I wish I c0uld say the same t0 y0u but I've never exactly seen y0ur smile." "Wwell I'm smilin' right noww an I wwish you could see it." He laughs quietly then kisses your cheek and says "Y0u're the best matesprit ever."

Matesprit. You are his matesprit and he said you were the best. That's probably the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to you and it truly makes you happy to know that he thinks you're a good matesprit. "Hey Eridan?" he asks suddenly. "Hmm?" "Are y0u ready t0 get t0 the interesting part~?" Oh right. That. "Uh yeah sure," you say. Well this should be fun.


	8. The Magical Couch You Fucked On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut chapter is complete.

==> Eridan: Kiss kiss fall in love

His lips are all over yours now, and with a lick here or a gentle bite there it's all sloppy makeouts before you know which way is up. The kiss is rough, but at the same time he's so gentle with you. Gentle and caring and loving and perfect, just to name a few words you'd use to describe him. He presses his tongue softly to yours and you're moaning, fucking _moaning_  and you love everything about it. You love the way his lips are mashed to yours, love the way your bodies are pressed flush against each other with you on top of him. You love him. Him and everything about him. 

Not too much later he pulls out of the kiss for air, taking a deep breath. He then runs his hands down the sides of your chest and stomach, tugging lightly at the end of your shirt when his hands reach there. You think he's hinting that he wants you to take it off, but you're not really sure because you've never done anything like this with anyone before. You've watched enough of Kar's romcoms to figure this out mostly, though.

You slip your shirt off, tossing it to the floor. Sollux then takes off his shirt as well, throwing it into a pile with yours. You're laying on top of him while you're both shirtless. Okay, this is moving kind of fast now. He places his hands on your chest, sliding them around on your now bare skin. He smiles at you, mumbling a soft "L0ve y0u" before pulling you in for another kiss.

[S] ==> Sollux: Enjoy

You're making out with your matesprit, tongue sliding deep and sweet into his soft mouth. He's all you can think about, thoughts of love and makeouts and pails rushing through your mind. Honestly you just want to get naked as soon as possible, because right now you just want him more than anything. Then of course with (not so) perfect timing, Nepeta decides to split you two up for a moment. ":33< Pawlux could mew come here fur a mewment purrlease?"

Oh hell. Yet again Nepeta decides to interrupt everything, but as long as she doesn't ask too much of you, you should be fine. You carefully move out from under your sweet matesprit, whispering a soft "I'll be right back." You blindly find your way over to where Nepeta is. ":33< Mew know what I think?" she says with an overly happy tone in her voice. "N0, what?" you ask. ":33< I think mew two should furrick."

You're a bit annoyed that she called you over here just to say that, but okay. "We pr0bably w0uld have been fucking by n0w if y0u'd st0p interrupting." you mumble, not really to her, but to anyone who could hear your quiet mumblings. Either way, you sigh and make your way back to what you're pretty sure is the couch that Eridan is sitting on. However, this time you get on top of him.

He kisses you again, a kiss which you gladly return. You're still shirtless, still in love, and still really want to fuck him. Isn't that just perfect?

You slowly break the kiss, then lean up a bit so your mouth is just above his ear-fin thingy. Then you whisper softly into his ear "S0 y0u wanna fuck?" He seems surprised, as if he didn't know that was where this was going. But you both knew it was going to happen eventually, and you knew you'd love it when it did. After a moment's hesitation he whispers back a soft "Yes" and as soon as he does you're starting to take off his pants.

All your clothes are soon discarded into the pile where your shirts ended up. You wrap your arms around him and he does the same to you, kissing you sweetly and holding you close. Everything was perfectly perfect for a few seconds, and that's when he reached down and ran a finger along one of your bulges. It only took him a second to realize there were two, which you figured was weird to him. That didn't stop him from softly running his hand along both of them.  He then quietly says "So wwhen do I get to havve your bulges inside a me?"

It's a simple question, one you could easily answer and wouldn't mind answering, yet something about it catches you by surprise. Yet it only takes you a short moment to reply "Whenever y0u're ready I guess." "Wwell I'm ready noww so..." he trails off as he speaks, as if he forgot what he was going to say. "Alright. Well if y0u're ready, then we might as well d0 this n0w." you say, positioning your bulges in front of the entrance to Eridan's nook, waiting for Eridan's okay. "Alright then," he mumbles rather quietly, but you hear it and with that, you push your bulge inside of him.

His nook is small and tight, but oh it feels so good around you. You let out a small moan as you push in further, and you can hear him moaning too. "Oh, fuck Sol. You're s-so big..." "Yeah well.. I d0 have tw0 y'kn0w." you say, starting to thrust in and out of him at a steady and slow pace. After a while you speed up, and you can hear Eridan's moans getting louder. You're moaning as well, not as loud as him but it's definitely still there. "Ahh S-Sol... harder please~" he moans out, stuttering and panting as he tries to speak. You do as he requested, thrusting into him harder.

You continue thrusting for a good fifteen minutes with Eridan's moaning getting louder and louder. "Ohhhh f-fuck Sol... I'm gettin' really c-close~" "Y-Yeah I am t00" you say, and you really mean it. You feel like you may reach climax any second now. Just a few more thrusts are enough to send Eridan over the edge. He moans out your name as he releases his material all over the both of you. His moan sends you over with him, releasing your material inside of him as you breathily moan out his name. You then pull out, feeling like a hot sticky mess of his and your genetic material. 

He kisses you quickly and says "That wwas amazin'" "I agree," you reply. "It wwas my first time." he says softly. "Mine t00" you reply again. "I lovve you" he says, and it takes you no time at all to reply with the most truthful thing you've ever said. "L0ve y0u t00." After that, you just cuddle close to him, and after a while you fall asleep with him in your arms. Asleep. Asleep on the magical couch you fucked on.


	9. discontinued

Sorry to say, this fic will be discontinued. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because I need something to do during the gigapause okay.


End file.
